Dauntless Pranks War
by thedauntlessamity
Summary: What happens when Tris, Christina, Tori, Marlene, Shauna, and Lynn get in a prank war with Tobias, Uriah, Zeke, and Will? Who will win and who knows what will happen. No war. My first Divergent story.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I just came up with idea so I'm going to write it. I might write another story later but I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Divergent then Allegiant wouldn't have ended that way. All rights belong to Veronica Roth**

**Tris POV**

I woke up at 7:00 to Tobias sleeping soundly next to me. I quietly got out of bed and went into the shower. I let the hot water run down me as I washed my hair and shaved my legs and armpits. When I get out I wrapped my hair around the towel and got dressed into a black tank top that showed my ravens, skinny jeans, shimmer of eye shadow, eyeliner, mascara, and lip gloss just to make my features pop out a bit. I took the towel out of my hair to discover that it was bubble gum pink.

"TOBIAS EATON" I yell at Tobias who was still asleep.

"_What_ Tris?" He says clearly pissed that I yelled at him to wake him up.

"_This_ is what's up." I say pointing to my bright hair "Anything you want to say about that?" I say to him

"Well um um you see well… IT WAS URIAH'S IDEA!" He blurted out.

"And you executed the idea…?"

"Well we thought it would be a funny surprise."

"This a funny surprise, my parents want to visit me in two days! They can't see me like this!"

"Oh shit."

"Yeah shit." I say extremely pissed

I go back into the bathroom and attempt to hide my hair as best as possible by putting it in an Abnegation knot and put a black beanie on top of it. I grab a muffin and leave to go to work at the tattoo parlor where I work with Christina and Tori.

"Girl why is your hair like that?" Christina says as soon as I get there.

"Nice to see you too Christina." I say as I take my beanie off to show her.

"Whoa what happened?"

"Uriah thought that it would be funny if Four put pink hair dye in my shampoo and Four thought the same thing."

"Oh no you know what this calls for right?"

"Something tells me I'm not going to like this."

"Oh you'll totally love it."

"You said the same thing about shopping."

"Hey you know you had funny and it was worth it in the end and my idea is a prank war against the guys. We can Also get Marlene, Shauna, and Lynn in on it." Before I could respond to what she says, Tori walks in.

"Hey guys and Tris what happened to your hair?"

"Uriah thought that it would be funny if Four put pink hair dye in my hair and apparently Four thought the same thing."

"Oh I know what we need to do." Tori says.

"A prank war?" Christina says.

"Of course. Us three Marlene, Shauna, and Lynn against Four, Uriah, Zeke, and Will." Tori says.

"But those teams aren't even." I say

"Who cares they started it." Christina says

lunch I've given 15 tattoos. At lunch we suggest the idea of the prank war to everyone.

"You sure you want to get into this?" Zeke says

"What are you scared or something?" Christina says

"No…but it's on."

We all put our hands in barbeque sauce from the ribs they were serving at lunch that day and shake on it. We then go back to our jobs only thinking about what pranks to pull. All the girls agree to go back to mine and Tobias's apartment after work today to discuss pranks and strategies and I just want to get revenge on Tobias and Uriah.

**Please review this is my first Divergent story and like I said before I just came up with this idea so I don't know how this is going to turn out. Please review with feedback and prank ideas because if I don't get reviews then I can't update. Also feel free to PM me with ideas or if you just want to talk about anything.**

**-thedauntlessamity**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm going to be quick but thank you to anyone who reviewed it means so much to me but I have no idea how many favorites and follows I have because I'm not getting alerts from fanfiction which is really bothering me but enough about that and on to the story. Also before every chapter I'm going to respond to your reviews**

**444EDEN444: thank you for your ideas and sorry I didn't do exactly the way you said it but I hope you like it **

**Katie BEgaye: Glad you like my idea**

**Everyone else: Thank you you guys are awesome**

**If I owned Divergent then Allegiant wouldn't have ended that way.**

**Tris POV**

Christina walked into mine and Tobias's apartment without even knocking so I grabbed the knife right next to me and threw it at her. She deflected it so it hit the wall and put a pretty decent hole in it.

"Dammit Christina" I said to her. "Oh I hope four doesn't mind" she said sitting down on the couch and putting her feet onto the coffee table.

"THAT IS _MAHONGANY! _Get your filthy shoes off of there were you raised in a barn!?" I say to her. "Um no I was raised in Candor where they tell you to be yourself and if putting your feet on a mahogany coffee table is who you are then you can do it." "Yeah well I was raised by stiffs where you get a very basic grey couch and coffee table and I would've gotten in huge trouble if I put my feet my feet on the table." She just stares at me. "I'm so sorry you poor soul you probably lost your oatmeal privileges for a week if you slouched or showed any sign of comfort" she says joking. "Yep that actually happened to me a lot but oatmeal tasted like crap anyway."

Just then Shauna, Marlene, Lynn, and Tori knock and I let them in.

"What up Tris" Shauna says to me. "Just thinking of the best ways to get Zeke."

"Um I don't want to interrupt anything but why is there a knife hole in the wall?" Lynn says pointing to the wall. "Oh Christina thought that she would walk in without knocking and I had a knife next to me and I threw it at her because I didn't know it was her but she deflected it and it hit the wall instead" I say completely normally.

"Seems legit" Marlene says.

"I wonder if four will be mad" Tori says. "He shouldn't worry about the wall he should worry about how I'm going to get him in this prank war that him and Uriah started" I say. "Yeah we should start planning out the prank ideas so everyone sit down but don't put your feet on the coffee table or Tris will freak out" Christina says. "NO you can put your feet in the coffee table as long as you take your shoes off because no shoes on in the house that's just weird" I say. Soon everyone has their shoes off and were all lounging in super lazy even awkward positions on the couch.

"Okay so what are you guys ideas?" Marlene says lying down on the couch with her legs propped up on top of the couch.

"I was thinking we can make Uriah's and Four's cakes look chocolate on the outside but it's really fruity flavored on the inside" I say sitting in the big chair in a comfortable position.

"That's awesome and we can also figure out a way to hack into Will's Play Station while him and Four are playing Minecraft and do something to their houses" Christina says with her feet on the coffee table.

"That's brilliant because they're always playing that" I say. "Any other ideas?" "I was thinking we can make it look like were kidnapping Tris and Four will see it in the control room" Shauna says. "We can talk to Max and ask him to make it look like I went way over on all of my points by spending it on clothes and me and Will have one week to get enough money to pay it all off or we'll lose our apartment and we have to go to Erudite to take a personal finance class and we have to either ask the Abnegation for a place to live or live with the factionless until this year's initiates choose their faction and we have to choose and go through initiation again" Christina says.

"That's amazing and we can also say that I won't let you work extra hours or give you a pay raise so you can learn your lesson" Tori says.

"One more idea that I have is I can ask Caleb or Cara to come up with a fake pregnancy test and since me and Four have never_ done_ _it_ he will be very confused when I tell him and I'll tell him that it's Uriah's" I say pretty proud of myself.

"That's genius! We should save that one for the end though and we have to figure out how to execute these pranks." Shauna says

"For the cake one we can talk to the kitchen staff and tell them to make sure that Four and Uriah get fruity cakes instead of chocolate cakes" Lynn says. "Okay and since Will never turns off his Play Station we can hack into their Minecraft when he's not home and I can figure out a way to get him out of the house" Christina says. "For the kidnapping prank we should all wear black and kidnap Tris from the tattoo parlor when no one is in there and Four will see it from the control room cameras and will come after us and we can head towards Abnegation so it looks like were taking you back to your old home." Shauna says

I wasn't so sure on that because if he runs into Marcus then he will hate me but I can't tell them about Marcus because I told Tobias that it would stay a secret but I can't lie around Christina because she'll be able to tell. Damn candor. I can have them take me to erudite instead so it looks like they're taking me to Caleb or something.

"I think we should head towards erudite so it looks like you're taking me to Caleb and besides I don't really want to go back to Abnegation and see my parents because I didn't tell them about Four yet." That's not technically a lie because my parents don't know that me and Tobias are dating yet and I don't feel like telling them when we're pranking him. Thankfully Christina doesn't find out that I'm not quiet telling the truth.

"I think that's a better idea besides if we end up at abnegation they won't like dauntless being there because they hate us but erudite won't mind as much because a lot of dauntless initiates come from erudite" Christina says.

"Okay so it's decided that we'll go to Erudite. Anything else?" Marlene says.

"No I think that's it. We should do the cake prank tomorrow so they don't have much time to catch up and we should meet up at least once a week to come up with more pranks and ideas" Shauna says.

"Yeah and me Tris, and Christina can come up with more ideas when we don't have any customers" Tori says.

"Okay and we should have a ref for the prank war so we can fairly score who wins. I was thinking Al since he's not on any team?" I say.

"Yeah that's a good idea and he can't be a part of any pranks or come up with ideas for anybody and since he's former candor and I can tell when he's lying" Christina says.

"Okay now get out four will be home soon so get out of here" I say kicking everyone out.

I put a picture of the Ferris wheel that I drew and got framed on top of the hole so I can hide it. I lie down on the couch and turn the TV on and watch this old movie called Frozen and Tobias walks in as soon as the song For The First Time In Forever comes on.

"For the first time in fourever, they'll be music, they'll be life. For the first time in fourever, I'll be dancing through the night!" Tobias sings as he walks into our apartment.

"Well hello to you too." I say to him.

"Sh. I don't know if I'm belated or gassy but I'm somewhere in that zone. 'Cause for the first time in fourever I won't be alone." He sings along with Anna.

"You sure do love this movie don't you?"

"Are you kidding me? Frozen is the best thing ever except for maybe cake."

"Um what about me?"

"Do I even have to compare you to Frozen or cake?"

"Well I know how much you love Frozen and cake."

"Well I love you more than Frozen and cake combined" He says in a deep husky voice. How can he be that sexy but still be such a child and all mine? Careful Tris, you're in the middle of a prank war with him that he started but I don't care right now I just snuggle into him.

"I love you too" I say kissing him sweetly on the lips and then go back to watching the movie. It was all nice and quiet until Let It Go came on and Tobias got up.

"Oh no."

"Oh yes."

"The snow glows bright on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen. A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen…"

"Tobias…"

"Sh. Let it go. Let it go. Can't hold it back anymore. Let it go let it go turn away and slam the door. I don't care what they're going to say. Let the storm rage on, the cold never bothered me anyway." Tobias sings while being really dramatic.

"You're so funny" I say to him.

"Yeah Yeah" He says and goes back to singing. I must have fallen asleep sometime during the movie because next thing I know Tobias is carrying me to bed and kisses me goodnight with his arm around me.

**AN: once again thank you to everyone why followed/favorite/reviewed even though I only know who reviewed it still means a lot to me and I would've gotten this up sooner if I didn't have finals but I'm finally free so my goal is to update 2-2 times a week because even though it's summer break now I start marching band in exactly one week and in order for me to update I need pranks for the guys to pull on the girls because I don't have any so I need some or else I can't update so please review/PM me your ideas the sooner I get them the sooner I update. Okay bye now my little initiated you guys are awesome. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-thedauntlessamity**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you again to everyone who reviewed and shout out to ****Dauntlessgirl57**** for one of these ideas. She is really good and you should read her stories and the one that she co-writes with ****4655**** it's an amazing story now on to the story and I'm not going to answer all of your reviews all the time but thank you so much to anyone who has reviewed because it makes me so happy now on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Divergent and some of these prank ideas belong to PrankVsPrank (good YouTube channel) and stuff I found on the internet. **

**Tobias POV**

We were all meeting in Zeke's apartment to discuss pranks in this prank war.

"Okay I'm just going to this but we should zip tie all of their clothes to hangers and together so that they can't wear any of their clothes and zip tie the scissors together also so they can't cut the zip ties" Uriah says dangling upside down from the recliner.

"To make it even worse we should move their clothes around so it's not where it usually is. I don't know how everyone else would react but I know Christina would freak out" Will said.

"I like it and we can also replace their shaving crème with whipped crème" Zeke says.

"I know Tris, Christina, and Tori all drink Coke at the tattoo parlor so we can put Sprite and soy sauce into a coke bottle so it looks like coke but it isn't" I say.

"That's good. I would say we sticky note and fill their apartments with balloons but since we live with most of them it won't work" Uriah says.

"We can still do it with Lynn and Tori and I was also thinking that we can throw a bunch of bugs or something that they hate on them so I'll throw a bunch of moths on Christina because she's afraid of them" Will says.

"Wait Christina's afraid of moths?" Uriah asks.

"Yep they're in her fear landscape"

"Man that's mean but so good" Zeke says

"Well the point of this isn't to be nice now is it" I say.

"Touché. Now what's Tris afraid of?" Zeke says

"Crows and I don't feel like catching one." I say

"I don't blame you man that would be hard."

"Yeah I'm just gonna use spiders instead."

"One problem though. Lynn is only afraid of snakes." Uriah says.  
"Well who's going to get a snake?" Will say.

"NOSEGOES!" Zeke calls and everyone puts a finger on their nose except for Will and we all stare at him.  
"What?" He asks

"You lost nosegoes so you have to get a snake" Uriah says.

"What's nosegoes?" Will asks

"Nosegoes is whenever someone has to do something that no one wants to do but has to be done someone will call nosegoes and everyone will out a finger on their nose and last person to do so has to do whatever it is" Uriah explains.

"But where will I find a snake in Chicago?" Will asks

"It's easy. All you have to do is open the Chamber of Secrets, catch the basilisk without looking at it, and bring it back duh" Uriah says like it's obvious. Everyone just looks at him with blank faces.

"What none of you guys have read Harry Potter?" Uriah asks

"Tris is reading them right now and she loves them but sometimes I think she likes Harry Potter more than me" I say

"Trissy's reading Harry Potter!? Tell her to finish the books soon so we can watch PotterPuppetPals together!" Uriah says

"Um Okay?" I say.

"Alright Will you can get a snake at the Dauntless Animal Shop" Zeke says.

"There's a dauntless animal house?"

"Yeah you can also get the moths, spiders, and cockroaches there" Zeke said.

"Okay but we should all be careful with them during the prank war because while we know that they can be really nice, they're going to be ruthless during the prank war."

"Agreed now get out of my apartment before Shauna gets back" Zeke says.

"I can't Tris will kill me if I go back and the girls aren't out yet" I say.

Everyone leaves and Shauna comes back smiling like a mad man. Oh no this can't be good so I leave before she notices me.

I got back to mine and Tris's apartment and she's watching Frozen on the couch. This movie is the best and For the First Time in Forever was on at the time.

"For the first time in fourever, they'll be music they'll be light! For the first time in fourever I'll be dancing through the night!" I sing at the top of my lungs.

"Well hello to you too" Tris says.

"Sh don't know if I'm elated or gassy but I'm somewhere in that zone. 'Cause four the first time in fourever I won't be alone" I sing along with Anna.

"You sure do love this movie don't you" Tris says.

"Are you kidding me? Frozen is the best except for maybe cake."

"Um what about me?" She asks. Oh shit she thinks I will Frozen and cake more than her which is not true I love her more than anything.

"Do I even have to compare you to Frozen or cake?"

"Well I know how much you love the two."

"Well I love you more the Frozen and cake combined" I say in a deep voice that makes her blush.

"I love you too" She says kissing me on the lips and then snuggles into me. We watch the movie in peace until Let It Go comes on. Now this song is my jam.  
"Oh no" Tris says.

"Oh yes. The snow glows bright on the mountain tonight not a footprint to be seen. A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen…"  
"Tobias…" Tris says.

"Sh let it go. Let it go. Can't hold it back anymore. Let it go. Let it go. Turn away and slam the door. I don't care what they're going to say. Let the storm rage on, the cold never bothered me anyway" I sing dramatically.

"You're so funny" She tells me.

"Yeah yeah" And I go back to singing. Somewhere around Reindeers are Better than People, Tris falls asleep so I turn the movie off, pick her up and carry her to bed and kiss her goodnight and fall asleep with my arm around her.

**I know that wasn't that good but I'm bad at writing in a guy's POV because I siriusly have no idea how they think. Anyway I want to know what you thought of that chapter and sorry I'm Divergent and I can't be controlled when Harry Potter references slytherin. Also four a heads up, I start marching band rehearsals tomorrow night every Tuesday and Thursday from 6-9pm from now to November so that might get in the way of updating also I'm leaving for vacation June 13 and I'm staying for a week and I won't bring my laptop because too much space and I don't want it getting lost, stolen, or broken and next week I'm going to spend getting ready for it and then I have my dance recital right when I get back so I'm warning you right now that it's probably going to be a while until I can update next but anyway please review and give me ideas.**

**-thedauntlessamity**


	4. Chapter 4

**I didn't forget about you guys sorry it's been a few days but I've been busy with marching band practice and dance and I have to either let the ideas come to me or feel creative and that's when I get but I'm starting to improve now to answer to you awesome guys.**

**444EDEN444: I like your idea it's really good and that idea I actually found somewhere on the internet but I'm glad you like it and it makes me so happy that I made you laugh so hard because I love making people laugh.**

**Guest: Don't worry I'm going to update (that's what I'm doing right now) I'm just saying that updates will be harder for me now that I'm starting marching band and I have vacation in less than a week.**

**4655: No problem it's an amazing story and I'm glad you liked that chapter.**

**Dauntlessgirl57: Thank you and I kind of figured that guys don't really think most of the time considering the guys that I know and thank you for understanding about the updating and no problem about the shout out you deserve it.**

**Everyone else I didn't forget about you because you get a dauntless cake and you get a dauntless cake and EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED GETS A DAUNTLESS CAKE! Okay now on to the story **

**Disclaimer:**

**No I don't Divergent of anything else mentioned in this chapter all rights belong to Veronica Roth or their rightful owners whoever they may be. I only own the laptop I'm writing this with and the food that I'm eating right now. *shoves face with peanut butter***

**Okay now on to the story. Okay? Okay.**

**Tris POV**

How did I get here last night all I remember is Tobias singing Let It Go and something about reindeers being better than people? I look right next to me and I see Tobias sleeping with his arm around me and still muttering Let It Go in his sleep. I smiled at the fact that while he can be big scary dauntless prodigy four that scares the living shit out of initiates is actually a complete child at heart and is in love with anything Disney. I get out of bed and go into the bathroom to go take a shower. I get into the shower and I feel how hairy my legs are; man being a girl sucks sometimes. I grudgingly get into the shower and wash my hair and then start shaving my legs. I put a bunch of shaving crème on my legs and look down and see a thin line of blood. I quickly rinse the crème off my legs and see that I cut myself pretty badly on my legs. I put on even more shaving crème and start shaving again but it only seems to get worse. Suddenly I smell something sweet coming from my legs. I waft the smell and it smells really sweet, a lot like cool whip. I put a little bit of shaving crème in my finger and get a better smell of it. I taste it and then I realize what happened and he is _so _dead.

"TOBIAS EATON WHY DO YOU THINK IT'S FUNNY TO MAKE IT LOOK LIKE YOUR GIRLFRIEND CUTS HERSELF!" he quickly gets out of bed in his boxers and looks like he's going to piss himself because he's so scared.

"It was part of the prank war and I thought you liked whipped crème." He says in a scared voice.

"Well you gotta try harder and not only prank me in the shower if you want any idea of winning" I say with complete confidence.

"Oh that's not all that we have and you haven't done anything yet" He says back not scared anymore.

"Oh you just wait and see and you'll see then now get out so I can get dressed in long pants so no one thinks that I'm doing self-harm."

"Yes ma'am."

I get dressed in yoga pants and a black tank top and flip flops that will probably be too hot because it's hot in the tattoo parlor or the pit in general since the air conditioning went out and no one will fix it. I go down to the pit and Tobias comes shortly after me wearing a tee shirt and shorts and joins us at our table with the rest of our friends.

"Okay I think that we should have a judge for the prank war that can't get involved with any of our pranks so we can have an official winner" Christina says.

"Okay like who?" Uriah asks. Just then Al comes by our table asking if he can sit with us. **(AN: Al never jumped into the chasm)**

"Um how about Al?"

"What?" Al says confused.

"Hey Al do you want to be the judge of our prank war so we can have an official winner?" Christina says to him.

"Um sure? What are the teams?"

"Boys against girls. Basically what you will do is judge each team on the pranks that they pull and choose the winner whenever we finish" I explain to him.

"Okay and when does the prank war end?"

"We never discussed that. How about it ends when we get the new initiates in three months?" I ask everyone. They all seem to like it and we tell Al that he can't help anyone with any pranks in any way shape, or form and we then all go to work.

Me, Christina, and Tori all get to the tattoo parlor and open it up and all sit down waiting for customers to show up.

"Okay we need to do the cake prank soon before they can pull any more pranks on us" Christina says.

"Yes and I was thinking that instead of getting only Four and Uriah, we get all of them so it gets all of them instead of only one of them" I say.

"I like that idea and I was also thinking that we can get chocolate cakes too and catapult them at them" Tori say.

"I like that idea and we can also get the whipped crème that they used on us today and put that all over them when they have cake all over their face" I say. Just then a customer walks in and asks for a tattoo of the dauntless symbol on his shoulder. Simple enough since I've given that tattoo many times before. I put the crème on him and put the tattoo on him and finish in about 15 minutes. The rest of the day goes by pretty slow and we've only given 10 tattoos by lunch. Tori let me and Christina go to lunch early today so we can talk to the kitchen staff about the cake prank. We go into the kitchen and there's a bunch of dauntless drop outs in there that were allowed to be on kitchen duty, a job no one wants but has to be done instead of being factionless. We head over to the main cake chef and he looks surprised to see two dauntless citizens in the kitchen.

"May I help you two?" He asks us.

"Yes we want to know if you can help us with a prank were pulling?" I ask him.

"What is this prank?"

"Well were in a prank war with Four, Will, and Zeke and Uriah and they are obsessed with their cake and we want to know if you can make cake specially for them that instead of being chocolate is strawberry and we can have some small chocolate cakes that we can catapult at them" I explain to him.

"What's in it for me then?" Right as he says that, me and Christina each pull out ten credits and he gladly takes it.

"It's a deal" and we all shake on it.

We go to lunch and were all just talking about stuff. When we go back to work no one shows up so Tori lets me and Christina leave early and Christina comes over to my place to hang out. We watch this old TV show called Wipeout and are just laughing our asses off whenever anyone gets hurt.

"Wow this show seems really dauntless" She says.

"Yeah we should totally recreate it" I say and we just look at each other with that look that means something bad is about to happen. We laugh and then go back to watching the show. About an hour later, Tobias comes home and we drops all of his stuff and is rolling around on the ground laughing his ass off when he saw someone get hit hard in the crotch and get a boner as a result. We watch that show for a little longer and then go off to dinner.

We get to dinner and they're having barbeque tonight. We get in line and I make sure that Tobias gets a fake chocolate cake. We go sit down at our table and see that all of the guys have a fake chocolate cake. I find it a little hard to keep myself from laughing but I somehow control it. All of the guys bite into their fake cake and they all spit it out when they realize that it's strawberry and not chocolate.

"That is the nastiest piece of shit I've ever had" Uriah says.

"Yeah that is just plain nasty" Zeke says.

"I'm going to go up there and tell them about this because this is just uncalled for" Tobias says.

"Don't worry me and the girls will go up there they will probably listen to us instead of someone who looks like they're about to punch a wall in" I say as I kiss him on the cheek and tell him that I love him before he's going to be extremely pissed off at me. We go up to the cake line and get the cakes from the cake chef and load them into catapults. We then launch the cakes at them and the looks on their faces are priceless. You can't even see their faces they have so much cake on them. We go over to them and before they can say anything we get the whipped crème that they used on us this morning and sprayed it all over them saying not to forget the whipped crème and get a picture of them like that before they can react.

"Oh come here Tris" Tobias says giving me a big bear hug.

"But Four you're suffocating me."

"No I'm not!" He says as he picks me up and carries me back home. We get back home and he goes into the shower and I go put on my pajamas and go into bed reading a really good book called Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. About 15 minutes later Tobias comes crawling into bed in his boxers and I put my book down even though I want to find out if Harry did put his name in the Goblet of Fire.

"Hey" I say to him.

"Hey."

"Are you mad?"

"Yeah but you have all rights to be mad at me."

"I guess that's what you get in a prank war."

"Yeah but that doesn't mean I don't love you any less."

"Goodnight Tobias" I say kissing him goodnight.

"Goodnight Tris" He says kissing me back.

**Okay was that good or bad please tell me and also give me more ideas. Also I have this idea for another story where there's no war but it can happen at any minute with big tensions between dauntless and amity. What happens though when a certain initiate comes in and can influence the soon to be war for good or for bad. What if something of the past can bring everyone together or tear them apart. In a world where being divergent isn't a threat to anyone except for some of the erudite, this story will be full of fourtris, humor, and complete randomness that comes from my brain. That's the summary for it so please tell me if you will read it or not or if you think it sounds good or not. Okay bye now nerds that's what I'm going to call you guys now and I'll try with updates but if you don't get another one until after a few weeks, know that it's because I'm on vacation and I have dance recital. Okay bye now nerds and tell me if you like that or if you want me to call you anything else.**

**-thedauntlessamity**


	5. Chapter 5

**IM BACK! I missed you guys but had a really fun time at the beach and made lots of great memories and was probably the best vacation I've ever had. Anyway sorry this took a while I literally had no idea what I even had of this chapter before I left and the ideas weren't coming but I finished it now so on to answering to everyone who reviewed last chapter.**

**444EDEN444: That's an amazing dream you had and I will most likely use it because it's awesome and I wish I had dreams like that**

**PMakepeace98: Thank you**

**Dauntlessgirl57: Thanks! **

**TrueDivergentFan: thank you so much I love it so much when people say that my stuff is hilarious because I never knew that I was that funny and thank you for understanding that I'm busy and I'm glad that you like my idea for another story but if I post it I want to write more of it first because it's more personal than any other story I wrote. **

**Marisa: I love the fact that you have a bunch of ideas but unfortunately fanfiction doesn't let people share email addresses and I don't feel like giving mine out because my last name is in mine but you can always PM me them or review them.**

**Guest: I'm updating now and I don't want to sound mean but please understand that I have a personal life also and I can't always be updating this story.**

**Kylie galvin: thank you and I'm continuing with it I was just gone on vacation.**

**selflessXkindXbraveXhonest: I take every review to heart and I'm glad you love it.**

**Idea gal: I love your idea so much it's really good so thank you for telling me your idea.**

**Lillygreen: Glad you like all the pranks.**

**Postrockernet: I'm glad you like the story and thank you for your idea.**

**erinmann: I'm glad you like this story sorry it took so long to update it took me a long time to update this after I got back from vacation and please don't call me a pansycake or I might have to butter knife you. Just kidding. Or am I….**

**Disclaimer: Are you shocked that I'm not Veronica Roth and own Divergent?**

**Tobias POV**

_"__I love you" Tris says kissing me goodnight._

_"__I love you too" I say kissing her back._

I get out of bed at around 3:30 and make sure Tris is completely asleep before I go into the kitchen and grab a bottle of coke, sprite, and soy sauce. I turn a small light on and get an empty coke bottle and pour some of the sprite into in along with some soy sauce until it's the same color as the coke in the other bottle and then I add in more sprite and soy sauce until I have enough. I hide the actual bottle of coke and put the fake coke back into the refrigerator and then grab zip ties and go to Tris's drawers of clothes. I open them up and mix everything around and zip tie everything together. I then go to our closet; well more like Tris's closet with a small bit for me and zip tie everything to hangers. I go into the kitchen and then zip tie the scissors shut so she can't cut the zip ties. Smiling mischievously, I climb back into bed and put my arm around Tris feeling a little bad after what I just did to her but then I remember that she probably has something much worse planned for me just knowing her. While she is really nice, and caring, sweet, loving, and understanding; she is also really competitive and ruthless at stuff like this and won't go down without a fight. I know it sounds weird but I'm actually really scared at what she has in store for me in this prank war because she has Christina, Lynn, Marlene, Tori, and Shauna helping her and they are just as if not even more ruthless than Tris. I fall back asleep and wake up to a Tris laughing like a maniac.

**Tris POV**

I wake up and carefully get out of Tobias's arms without waking him and go into the shower. I quickly wash up and put on my undergarments and then remember that I forgot to get clothes to change into so I go back into our bedroom and open up my drawers to find that everything was in the wrong place and zip tied together. Frustrated, I go into the closet just to find that all of my clothes were zip tied to hangers. Completely irritated now, I go into the kitchen to get the scissors just to find that they were also zip tied closed. Smiling mischievously, I go to my bedside table where I keep a knife just for safety and cut the zip tie on the scissors and then on all of my clothes. I get dressed into yoga pants and a tank top that shows off my ravens and laugh like a maniac to wake Tobias up.

"Wait what happened?" Tobias says rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Well good morning to you too and your clothing prank just backfired on you."

"How did that happen?"

"Easy, I cut the zip tie on the scissors using my knife and then cut all the rest of the zip ties and it wasn't that hard to find where everything was."

"Damn I forgot you're part Erudite."

"Of course I'm part Erudite." I say in a sing-song voice. "Now I have to go the girls are meeting up for breakfast to discuss stuff."

"Have fun."

"Oh yeah I will have fun. Beating your ass in this prank war" I say kissing him quickly to tease him and grabbing a bottle of Coke from the fridge.

I get to the pit and all of the girls are already there and Christina looks pissed.

"What's up Chris?" I ask her

"Oh nothing just the fact that all my clothes was zip tied together and to hangers and of course I couldn't cut the zip ties because the scissors were also zip ties together and all of my clothes was all messed up" She says really pissed.

"Yeah same thing happened to me but I found where some of my stuff was and cut the zip ties with my knife."

"Why didn't I think of that? I just put on what I wore yesterday."

"Yeah that works too but you let Will win whereas I didn't let four win."

"Damn. Okay well we have to get going to work so we can think of even more pranks and strategies" She says dragging me to the tattoo parlor.

We get to the tattoo parlor and Tori already opened it up but we got a new inventory of tattoo stuff so we have to unpack it all and put it away. **(I have absolutely no idea what's even in a tattoo parlor)** when were finished we sit down and wait for customers to show up. Out of nowhere, a group of 20 people come in after a few days of very few customers and they all get semi complicated tattoos but I made it through and when I finished I was really thirsty so I opened up y coke and took I huge sip of it and immediately spit it out.

"WHAT THE HELL IS IN THEIR!" I yell after I spit out whatever was in there.

"What do you mean?" Christina asks me.

"That is _not_ coke. I don't know what it is but it's definitely not coke."

"Let me try it" She says as she takes a drink from my coke. "Okay it tastes like a mixture of sprite and soy sauce" She says and gives it back to me.

"How do you know that?"

"Easy I can taste the lemon lime flavor of the sprite and the flavor of the soy sauce which is actually a nasty combination."

"No really who even goes around mixing together the most random foods together?" I ask sarcastically.

"Me" She says seriously.

"Wait really?"

"Yeah ever since I came to dauntless I would be eating two foods and think how will this taste together so I try it and usually they aren't that bad."

"What are these combinations?"

"The first one I made was baked Cheetos and vanilla candor ice cream which isn't half bad. I then created popcorn and Reese's pieces which is the best thing ever. Next was Doritos and Reese's pieces which isn't really that bad. After that I created fries and a cookies and cream milkshake which also is pretty good. The next ones I'm going to try are applesauce and peanut butter and Cheetos and peanut butter."

"That's disgusting and how come most of these involve peanut butter in some sort of way?"

"Because peanut butter is the best thing ever."

All of a sudden, Lynn, Shauna, and Marlene all come in from the infirmary where they work and sit down next to us.

"What are you guys doing here?" I ask them.

"We came to pick you up for dinner and to come up with more ideas" Shauna says.

"Wait its dinner time?"

"Yeah you guys missed lunch."

"Okay then any ideas?" I ask.

"Well I talked to Max about the prank where I tell Will that were going broke because of my shopping and he said no because that won't even be a prank because it's starting to become a reality" Christina says.

"Jeez Christina! Do they even make that much clothes in your size?" I ask her.

"No but what I do is if I find something I like I will get it regardless of size, price, and if I will ever even need it."

"Why will you buy something if it doesn't even fit you?"

"So someone else can wear it if they have nothing else to wear."

"Okay well clearly that doesn't work so tonight we will kick Will out of the house and were going to go through all if your clothes and return all of the clothes that you don't even need and you will then go on a shopping budget so you don't go broke" I say to her.

"But I can't just limit my shopping."

"Yes you can. Back in abnegation you know how often I got new clothes? Once every four months and guess what it was all the same thing. You only got new stuff because the old stuff was getting to small and was falling apart and we donated the old stuff to the factionless so if I can do that for 16 years, then you can limit what you buy" I tell her.

"Fine but how will we hack into their Minecraft game?"

"I have no idea so let's not use that prank and come up with better ones" Marlene says.

"Okay works for me. Any other ideas?" I ask them since I have none.

"One of us can pretend to break up with our boyfriend's because their pranks are too mean" Christina says.

"Okay except I'm a terrible liar" I say.

"That's okay over the years I learned how to lie without anyone noticing" Christina says.

"How did you even survive candor?"

"How did you even survive abnegation?"

"Fair point anything else?"

No one had any other ideas so we went to dinner just to hear Christina shriek about something,

"MOTHS AHH GET THEM OFF ME GET THEM OFF!"

Will and all the guys are just laughing at her while she's freaking out which I have to admit is pretty funny but I can't laugh because she's on my team. All of a sudden, Tobias throws a spider on me but instead of freaking out, I say that it's so cute and throw it on him and watch him freak out about it.

"Oh is legendary four the prodigy with only four fears scared of a little spider?"

"Oh it's on" He says and picks me up bridal style with me struggling for him to put me down as Zeke and Uriah come in with a snake. Lynn, Marlene, and Shauna yelp and Christina freaks out even more so she climbs onto a table and Zeke and Uriah place the snake on her without letting go of the snake and Christina looks traumatized.

"THAT'S IT! You _Know_ that I hate snakes and that moths are in my fear landscape but you still put them on me? I get the fact that it's a prank war but you took it too far William and if that's your idea of a fun prank then I don't want to be with you anymore! Were _done!" _Christina yells at Will then runs away crying.

"What just happened?" Will ask.

"In case you didn't notice, you're single now" I say to him.

"Shit."

"Yeah shit" I say then go to Christina and Will's apartment.

"Christina?" I say as I knock on her door.

She opens the door smiling and lets me in and we both just start laughing at what just happened. As soon as we calm down, she asks me how Will reacted when she left so I told her and we both start laughing again. When we both stop laughing I ask her what we're going to do since it will be suspicious if I left and the guys will find out if I leave.

"Well since we didn't have lunch or dinner I want food" Christina says as she goes into the kitchen. "Well shit Will's the one that knows how to cook and there's nothing here to eat so do you wanna order a pizza?" She asks me.

"Yes pepperoni please" I say as she gets her phone to order the pizza.

"We also need sweet food so we can 'eat away the misery'" Christina says.

"No problem I'll go get some dauntless cake and bring it back up" I say and go down to the pit and thank God the guys aren't down there so I go get two huge dauntless cakes and go back to her apartment and see that the pizza got there and she also got some candor ice cream so we eat a lot a pizza, cake, and ice cream.

"Okay what should we do now?" Christina asks me with her mouth full of cake.

"Okay gross and now we have to get rid of all his gifts, burn all of his letters and pictures, and delete all his pictures and messages you have of him on your phone" I say in a super girly way.

"No seriously what are we going to do now."

"We're gonna go through your closet and return all of the stuff that you don't need so you don't go broke."

"Do we have to?"

"Yes."

"Fine" She says pouting.

After several hours of going through her closet we got all of the stuff she doesn't need out of there and found Will's corner of the closet.

"Okay I think I'm going to go back to my apartment now and tomorrow morning at breakfast go up to Will and kiss him and we'll reveal it right there that it was a prank" I tell her.

"Okay and if four asks why you're back tell him that I needed time by myself to think."

"Okay bye!"

"Bye!"

I get back to my apartment and find Will and Tobias playing GTA 5.

"What are you guys doing?" I ask them after they spinned out a cop and then did something that I'd rather not say.

"Hi Tris" Tobias says nervously.

"Hi and Will what are you doing here?"

"Well I figured that Christina kicked me out of the apartment so can I sleep here tonight?" He asks me.

"Yes you can have the couch."

"Okay thank you."

"No problem now we're going to bed so goodnight."

"Okay no sex noises please."

"Just for that I'll make sure to be extra loud tonight" I say back at him.

"No I was talking about Four."

"Do you want to sleep here or in the chasm tonight?" Tobias tells him.

"Here."

"Okay then shut up. Let's go Tris we have some, stuff to do" He says wiggling his eyebrows.

"Okay!" I say happily.

We get into our bedroom and laugh quietly and then get ready for bed and immediately fall asleep.

**Done! Again sorry it took so long and thank you to ****postrockernet**** for the idea to have the girls to break up with them. Sorry I only did one of them but I hoped you liked it and thank you to ****444EDEN444**** for the idea to have Tris not be scared about the spider but Tobias is. Thank you so much for that and I need more ideas for the girls to pull on the guys so I can keep the story going so please give me some and I'll try to come up with them and please tell me what you thought of it!**

**-thedauntlessamity**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry I didn't update earlier I've been busy with lots of stuff but I didn't forget about you amazing people so here you go:**

**Postrockerman: No problem it was a good idea.**

**444EDEN444: I love your randomness it made me so happy.**

** : Thank you for all of your reviews and I like your ideas and I will probably use them next chapter.**

**AlylsDauntless: I'm glad like my story and think it's very original.**

**Sushi8162: I do watch them for inspiration but then it somehow leads me to watching random Smosh videos and I forget what I'm even doing. YouTube is a trap!**

**Guest: I seriously have no idea who you are or if you're just one person or multiple people but I will use that idea and what made the last chapter just okay because I want to know how to improve my next chapters.**

**Dauntlessgirl57: Thank you!**

**dauntlexx: Thank you for saying that my story is creative because usually when I just come up with the most random stuff ever and use it and it makes me happy that you're laughing so hard because I love making people laugh.**

**TrueDivergentFan: Thank you!**

**Tris POV**

_We get into our bedroom and laugh quietly and then get ready for bed and immediately fall asleep._

I wake up at 7:00am knowing that Tobias is still asleep and go out into the living room to find Will passed out on the couch and his hand dangling off the couch so I go get a sharpie and a can of shaving crème. With a smirk on my face, I drew Hagrid facial hair on his face and a penis on his forehead and did the classic shaving crème on the hand trick. Kind of lame but it's still something. Nonetheless, I got a fluffy makeup brush and got a really bright blush and put it all over his face until he woke up.

"What the hell?" Will says as shaving crème gets on his face which looks like Hagrid with a penis tattoo on his face thanks to my artistic skills.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty" I say to him.

"Okay. I guess I have to go see Christina sooner or later and I just want to get it over with" He says going over to the kitchen sink to brush his teeth completely oblivious to what just happened to his face.

"Okay I'm going to go take a shower. I'll meet you down there later."

"Okay."

I quickly shower and get dressed and brush my teeth and hair and do all of the fun stuff that you have to do in the morning and texted Christina.

Hey don't go down to the pit without me

Ok I'll be at your place in bout 10 minutes

Ok!

I have ten minutes to kill time so why not mess with Tobias's face. I get my makeup bag and get down to business to make him a beauty queen. I start by putting on some foundation that is too light for his skin and then put on a super dark blush all over his cheeks. I then put on a super sparkly electric blue eyeshadow all over his eyelids and then do a winged liquid eyeliner. I put on mascara which was really hard but I got it to somewhat work. For the finishing touches I put on a bright red lipstick and put on a water and sweat proof spray on his face so you can only get it off with makeup remover which of course I put in my purse so he can't use it. Christina shows up before we leave, we take pictures of his face and set a super loud alarm clock for him to wake up to.

We get down to the pit and everyone is there except for Tobias and Christina immediately goes to Will from behind and hugs him and kisses his cheek.

"What the hell" Will says completely confused about what just happened.

"Hi Will" Christina says now in front of him with her arms still around him and smiling completely innocently.

"But I thought you broke up with me."

"You seriously believed that?"

"Um Yeah."

"Well I got you so YEAH!"

"Okay now Tris where's Four?"

"Oh he should be here soon" I say completely casually.

Tobias POV

I wake up to the most obnoxious alarm clock ever. It consisted of car sirens, whistles, pots and pans, a trumpet, and is that a rapping chicken? Anyway I turn the alarm off and find that Tris has already gone down to breakfast so I took a quick shower and washed my face not bothering to shave today. I get dressed and go down to the pit and it looks like Will and Christina got back together and what the hell happened to Will's face?

"Yo dude what the hell is on your face?" I ask him.

"You're asking me you look like a drag queen."

"Wait what?"

"Yeah did you look in a mirror lately?"

"No" I say I pull up front camera on my phone. "TRIS!"

"Yes Four? She says completely innocently.

"What did you do to my face?"

"I made you look like a pretty princess!" She says in an annoying happy voice the sounded just like the amity.

"But I don't want to be a pretty princess" I say in a pouty voice.

"But you look so pretty."

"Fine" I say giving in besides I know I can get back at her for this.

"Okay now I have to go to work so I'll see you later."

"Okay bye love you."

"Love you too."

Tris POV

I get to the tattoo parlor and five people are in line for a tattoo so I do them quickly since they were easy tattoos. When I finished, Me Christina, and Tori were all talking about random stuff when Lynn, Shauna, and Marlene walk in.

"Hey guys we got off work today so we figured that we could 'kidnap' Tris today" Shauna said.

"Okay let me call Caleb so it can look like he's taking me" I tell them. I call Caleb and he says that he'll do it and that he will 'lock me' in his office and I tell the others this also.

"Okay well were going to go get ready so it doesn't look like us and then were going to come get you" Shauna explains to us.

"Okay but what will I be doing since I have to stay here and run the parlor and it will be really un-dauntless of me to just sit here while Tris gets 'kidnapped'" Tori says.

"We thought about that so we got you a lovely shipment of new ink and needles so while you're bringing that in were going to take Tris and when you hear Tris scream 'help!', then you come out but were going to be too far away for you to catch us and then if four didn't see it in the control room, then you go get him and tell him what happened and you will be able to see that were going towards erudite except the next train that goes to erudite comes by in an hour so he will have to wait for that and by then Tris will be 'locked away' in Caleb's office and then when Tori comes with Four she will lead him to his office because you will be able to see our footprints because our shoes will leave a mark and then we'll reveal it to Four and then we'll see his reaction and it will be so funny" Shauna explains.

"Okay it's a plan now let's go" Tori says.

Fifteen minutes later Tori is outside getting all of the new stuff and I'm taken by everyone else and as soon as were too far for Tori to come get us I scream help and thank God no one actually came to get me.

We get to the train and we get on and they let me go and we laugh about it but not too loudly so that anyone can hear us. As we get close to the erudite compound, we get ready to jump off and they grab we again and push we along with them with me looking like I'm struggling against them. We jump off the train and we see Caleb waiting for us outside the compound and he leads us to him office with us leaving a lot of footprints for Tobias and Tori to see and locks me in there.

"Hello Beatrice and Beatrice's friends" Caleb says.

"Don't call me that and hi Caleb."

"Who are your friends?"

"Oh this is Christina, Marlene, Shauna, and Lynn. Tori will be here when Four gets here."

"Okay and why are you even doing this again because I'm confused?"

"Well about a week ago, Four and our friend Uriah decided it would be funny to put hot pink hair dye in my shampoo and so to get back at them we decided to have a prank war, Us five plus Tori against Four, Uriah, and our friends Zeke and Will and one of the pranks that were doing is to kidnap me and bring me back to my family so they brought me here" I explain.

"Well then why not go to abnegation because that's where most of the family is?"

"Because I haven't told mom and dad that I'm dating Four yet and that's not how I want to introduce him to them."

"They don't even know him?" Caleb says with a bit of rising anger.

"Calm down Caleb and mom met Four on visiting day but we weren't dating yet and I wasn't able to introduce him to them yet."

"Okay now I have to finish my report and give it to my boss in well about right now so I'm going to ignore you guys now." All of a sudden someone knocks on the door so we go hide and Caleb goes and gets the door.

"Hello Jeanine. Is there anything you need?" Caleb asks Jeanine Matthews, the Erudite leader.

"Yes have you figured out anything about a new formula to help grow the crops in amity without any harmful pesticides that can be dangerous to us?" Jeanine asks Caleb.

"Yes this compound of stuff that I don't even know will help the crops grow naturally and will get rid of any bugs without any harmful bi-products and it's shown in this experiment that I did so in the end the crops will be healthier and won't have any harmful pests in it and has no harmful bi-products at all in it."

"Okay thank you Caleb and you may take the rest of your day off."

"Okay thank you Jeanine."

We all get out of where we were hiding and I'm glad because we were so crammed in there. "Okay so what do we do now?" I ask Caleb.

"Well I just got the rest of the day off but I can't leave you guys here by yourselves so we can play the game candor we used to play when we were kids" Caleb suggest.

"What kind of game is called candor?" Christina asks.

"It's a game Tris and I used to play when we were kids where you ask someone a question and they have to answer it honestly and you have to look for signs to see if they are lying or are actually telling the truth" Caleb explains to Christina.

"Are you kidding me? That sounds so boring and besides I can tell when you're lying so if you're going to play that you have to at least call it candor or dauntless where someone will ask you candor or dauntless and if you say candor you have to answer a question honestly and I can tell when you're lying and if you pick dauntless you have to do something that we tell you to do and if you don't what we have to do you can take a piece of clothing off" Christina explains to Caleb.

"Or we can look like you're keeping me captive because Four and Tori are going to be here in 15 minutes" I tell them all.

"Okay we'll get our masks back on and hold our guns that aren't loaded with anything at Tris and Caleb look like you're doing something" Shauna says.

"Or I can give Tris this grape juice that looks just like the serum that paralyzes someone" Caleb says.

"Perfect and give it to me when they walk in and I won't move at all and maybe I can throw a handful of glitter at him because that will be hilarious" I say.

We all agree to that and 15 minutes later when Tobias and Tori walk in, I was given the purple juice and I go completely still which is really hard because I just got an itch but for the sake of the prank I stay completely still and act like I'm paralyzed.

"TRIS!" Tobias yells when he sees me thinking that I'm paralyzed.

"Tris come on wake up." I'm still acting like I'm paralyzed and as soon as he starts to get up to get in everyone else's faces, I hug him tightly and I'm laughing a little and when he starts to kiss me I grab the glitter and throw it at him.

"Are you kidding me!? I thought you were kidnapped and brought here for some weird testing thing and you were paralyzed and then throw glitter at me? What the hell is going on?" Tobias asks me completely confused. I laugh a little and then tell him what happened and everyone takes their masks off.

"So you're telling me that all of this was a prank and that the serum that I thought paralyzed you was actually grape juice and now not only do I have makeup on me but I also have glitter s

"Yep" I say smiling.

"Okay I think you need a big hug now" Tobias says giving me a huge bear hug and getting glitter all over me too.

"Four I can't breathe and I have glitter on me too now" I say complaining.

"Good now let's go back to dauntless so I can get all of this makeup and glitter off of me."

We get back to our apartment and I let Tobias take his makeup off and we try to get the glitter off of us but that failed so were just going to have glitter all over our apartment now and we just stay in for the night and we watch a movie called The Little Mermaid and of course Tobias is singing along to it.

**once again I'm sorry it took so long to update I was really busy with stuff and just a heads up coming up updating is going to be really hard for me now because starting on Monday I have band camp from July 21-July 31 from 7am-3pm and the only day during that time that I don't have band camp is July 27 and I will most likely be resting that day because for those of you who don't know what band camp is it's really hard but it would be much easier if it wasn't so hot so I'm hoping that it will be like it was last year where for part of the time we were wearing jackets and sweatpants because it was in the 60's which is cold for summer where I live and after band camp I have one week until school starts on August 11 which is way too early and I'm going to be a junior this year meaning I really need to focus on school and where I'm wanting to go to college but I will still be updating but it will just take longer now and it will be even longer when I start marching band competitions because those start in September and go all the way to November and I will only have 1 or 2 free weekends during that time but you guys probably don't care about that so bye and please review.**

**-thedauntlessamity**


	7. Chapter 7

**So sorry for not updating sooner but I have band camp all this week and all next week Monday-Thursday and Thursday is also my 16****th**** birthday but enough of that and on to this.**

**Sushi8162: yes and somehow I still go there for inspiration for pranks and always get trapped by Smosh**

**Dauntlessgirl57: thank you for understanding and I'm trying my best for updates but it's kind of hard**

**LuvLyfe: thank you**

**Gen: I'll try my best and thanks**

**444EDEN444: I love your ideas and you did ****_not_**** just call me drabulas cause honey I'm super fabulous and the sass goddess and if you say so otherwise just remember that I'm the one who updates this story. JK lol I wouldn't do it but siriusly I'm fabulous.**

**Ellie2297: Thanks**

**Lillygreen: you're welcome and I'm trying to update whenever I can.**

**Posterrockernet: yay someone who understands that school is going to be hard this year even though I don't take AP classes and not to mention all of the college stuff and the ACT this year**

**Erinman: *whispers* okay please stop yelling**

**Guest: Please don't yell at me telling me what to do in case you didn't see above I'm freaking busy so unless you want me getting very little sleep and being dysfunctional in life than I can't always be updating okay just be please be patient. I don't want to be mean but when you yell at me to do something all it does is make me aggravated and not want to update at all.**

**I keep on forgetting this but for the people who make me put this here because of copyright, why would Veronica Roth use this website filled with a bunch of crazy teenagers that may or may not have a life outside of this to publish all of her other Divergent ideas. That's my question to those people who think that this is copyright because I'm definitely not Veronica Roth I'm just a teenager who's exhausted from band camp and wants to sleep and is stuffing her face with food right now and I don't own Divergent I don't even own five bucks.**

**Tobias POV**

Man Tris and the other girls really got me on that last prank because I seriously thought that she was in harm because of her divergence. We just finished The Little Mermaid and I sang along with my beautiful singing voice because we all know that I'm secretly a mermaid princess unicorn. Tris fell asleep so I decided that I will be nice and carried her to our room and put her in bed while I came up with an idea to get Tris back from today so I went to the kitchen for inspiration while eating some cake and doritos which isn't half bad. **(I've never had that before but I'm going to try it.)** I finally came up with an idea but it was kind of cheesy but it's still something so I got a bucket of ice cold water with freeze sticks in it also so that it would stay cold and got invisible string and hung it to the door and hid it in some super clever way so that when Tris opened it, the cold water will pour on her and she wouldn't see it. Yeah I know I'm evil but it will be funny and she scared the shit out of me. I go to bed and then at 6:30 I get up so I can see her reaction when she opens the door.

**Tris POV**

I wake up to find that Tobias was already up so I quickly got ready and found him in the kitchen trying to make scrambled eggs, keyword try. There was smoke coming out of the stove and eggs stuck everywhere.

"What exactly are you doing?" I ask him.

"Well I tried to make scrambled eggs for us but that failed and I think I broke the coffee maker."

"Okay well thank you for trying it's the thought that counts and lets go get breakfast from the pit."

"Okay thank you."

I open the door and all of a sudden a bunch of cold water is poured on me. Okay conceal don't feel don't let him know that I'm freaking pissed at me him, him think that it was no big deal and that he looks like a fool for using such a cheesy prank in a prank war that he started so I say nothing just leave but I make sure to close the door loudly behind me.

**Tobias POV**

Oh shit I can tell she's pissed because she didn't say anything just turned away and slammed the door. Well I guess I'll get her some dry clothes and a blanket because she has to be freezing right now because they fixed the air conditioning but now it's absolutely freezing in the pit and I don't want her getting sick. I went down to the pit and I saw her freezing and shivering with her hands over the hot cup of coffee.

"Hey I'm sorry about that I was just pretty mad about the prank you pulled on me yesterday so I pulled a totally cheesy but mean prank on you and I never meant for you to get this mad that you didn't even say anything about it" I say to her. She turns around and just laughs.

"You think I'm mad? No I'm a little pissed but it was such a lame prank that I couldn't even get mad at you for that."

"So you're not mad?"

"No but you should be scared right now."

"Oh I'm always scared of you."

"As you should be."

"Oh and I got you some dry clothes and a blanket because it's freezing in here and I don't want you getting sick."

"Bye I love you."

"I love you too."

**Sorry it was so short I'm so tired from band camp but I had to update otherwise I knew I was going to get in a phase of not updating which I don't want to do because this story is doing really well thanks to you guys but in order for me to update next I NEED IDEAS! I'm completely out of ideas for this story but I have ideas for another story that won't be this funny really and it will also be more personal and how I pictured myself in the story because when I was reading Divergent I really connected to it and saw myself in it so I want to write a story about me in Divergent but it won't be just me in fact in the beginning I'm only a small part of it. I also have an idea for a Harry Potter one shot that I think will be really funny but I'll have to see if I can actually get it right. Okay enough of my rambling and please give me ideas because I have none what so ever so that's the only way I can update and BYE!**

**-thedauntlessamity**


End file.
